


A Year of Punishment

by MadameJustice



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Bad guy roman, Captured!Dean, Captured!Seth, Caught, Consensual Mind Control, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Don't Judge Me, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, So Wrong It's Right, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameJustice/pseuds/MadameJustice
Summary: After FBI agents Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose are found out to be undercover agents by their target, Roman Reigns, their lives are spared but still have to receive a punishment.A whole year of it.





	1. Month 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to edit it to how I usually write it.
> 
> This probably the most extreme fanfic I've ever written in my life. 
> 
> I know...I'm sick >_<

They lost count how long he kept them. Was it days? Weeks? Months? Had it been a year yet?

  
  
They were caught, found out they were the enemy. At that point, they knew they would be killed but he loved them too much. After escaping death, they were given the “Year of Punishment”. They expected beatings and not spankings or fingerings. They expected their bodies to covered in bruises from fists not ones from Roman’s lips and welts on their asses from his belts. They thought they would be tortured physically and mentally, not sexually.  
  
Hell, even Dean assumed he would be fed shit or dog food on a daily basis but instead got a hearty serving of Roman’s cum every day. Seth got the same. The food they were given was the same they ate before. Just not given in the same way.  
  
Any food given to them was eaten right off his fat, long cock. Having to lick it clean or else be put on a two day all cum diet. Bacon, whip cream, steak, it didn’t matter as long as a cock was in their mouths once meals were done.  
  
He always said after the year was up, they would never want to leave. After the first month, they wanted it to stay like this forever. They loved it. They loved Roman. He had something over them that no one could ever have! Full control.  
  
They thought they were to be put in restraints every night to not risk escape. But instead every night they were wrapped in Roman’s strong arms.  
  
Yes, they craved his touch, his kiss and, most of all, his cock. Every day several violent organisms after another. They weren’t allowed clothes so Roman always had easy access to them. Once the year would come to an end they would be allowed to wear clothes, leave the house and many other privileges as long as they returned to Roman.  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
“Yeah...oh god, this the fuckin’ life!” Throwing his head back as his lovers were taking turns sucking him off. “Do-do that thing I like! Hurry! Bout to cum!” Quickly getting up from the floor, they both bent over his desk, their holes winking at him. Remarkably, still tight.  
  
“You know the rules,” Getting up from his chair, using two fingers to prep each man. “Whoever I don’t cum in, has to ride me every morning for a week.” Wrapping his hand in Seth’s long hair right after his fingers made a soft ‘pop’ noise when leaving his hole. “And you just got off riding duty, Seth.” Giving him a hard pull, whispering the reminder in his ear.  
  
“Ya say it like it's a punishment, big guy...” Heavy breathing and heart racing. All they wanted was to be ravished and humiliated!  
  
  
**SMACK!**  
  
  
A moan escaped his lips, unable to see but he knew the smack left a large handprint. Seth swore his ass was getting bigger from either all the fucking or spankings.  
  
  
**SMACK!**  
  
  
“Beg for it!”  
  
  
**SMACK!**  
  
  
“Pl-please-!”  
  
  
**SMACK!**  
  
  
“Pl-!”  
  
  
**SMACK!**  
**SMACK!**  
**SMACK!**  
  
  
“PLEASE FUCK ME!”  
  
  
**SMACK!**  
**SMACK!**  
**SMACK!**  
  
  
“I don’t care if I’m on riding duty! Just please fuck me!”  
  
  
**SMACK!**  
**SMACK!**  
**SMACK!**  
  
  
“Please! Daddy, fuck me! Fuck me HARD!  
  
  
**SMACK!**  
  
  
One last smack before taking turns thrusting into them. Each man got four thrusts each turn. It was amazing how long he could last. By Dean’s tenth thrust he caved in. Cumming all over Roman’s reports, knowing full well he’d be punished for that later. Moans and shouts of pleasure filled that office. Dean so weak from his organism he fell to the floor.  
  
“Looks like it’s just you and me.” One final purr before the brunet violently came. Only to be held in place, waiting for his master to come.  
  
A part of him was excited to see how Dean would handle riding duty. Having to wake up every morning to that sight of seeing Dean bouncing up and down on Roman’s cock was going to be a thing of beauty. Be woken up to moans and being forced to lick Dean’s cum filled ass clean. Just like Dean did to his all this time.  
  
“Ah, FUCK!” One final shout before Roman came. Filling up his captive lover while the other watched, shivering. Still coming off the high of their violent lovemaking, Dean sat back and watched.  
  
Slowly pulling out of Seth, laying him next to Dean after he fell in Roman’s arms. “Let me clean myself up and I’ll be back for you two.” Stroking Seth’s cheek before reaching over to kiss Dean’s. “I can’t wait to feel wrap around me come morning.”


	2. Month 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has a GREAT morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Shadowhunters_VDfan for this amazing idea! ^_^

The second month came and their punishments intensified. Roman was getting creative with coming up with ways to humiliate the once respected agents. The FBI could go fuck themselves, these two weren’t going anymore.

 

These were his boys. 

 

No one was coming to rescue them. As far as their boss was concerned, those two were good as dead. Roman, of course, hung that over their heads. Reminding them their so-called team left them to fend for themselves. Using it to break them. All in hopes of making them stay. 

He loved his boys. He fed them, protected them, along with fucking them more than their hearts contempt. This all started to feel like a pampering, not a punishment.

 

 

___________

 

 

It was day one of his week-long punishment. Slowly opening his eyes to eyes to a sleeping Roman and Seth. Planting a quick kiss on his captor’s cheek before straddling him. “Wake up, daddy.” He whispered another kiss. This time his tongue exploring inside a sleepy Roman. His eyes slowly opened, his hand reaching to get a handful of Dean’s round ass. 

Both their asses were something to drool over. Roman made sure the world knew those big, tight asses were his. Fucking them in front of the help was a good start, sending that untraceable video to the FBI headquarters of Roman getting sucked off by them and then going back and forth thrusting into them. Hard. He thought about possibly having his names tattooed on their lower backs or directly on the asses. For now, there were dog collars that read: “Property of Roman Reigns”. 

Once fully awake, Dean swirled around. His hole hovering above Roman’s mouth and his own soon wrapped around the long, fat cock they loved. 

“Seth,” tapping his cheek to wake the sleeping captive, soft brown eyes soon met with Roman’s. “Spit.” Wasting no time Seth spread his partner’s cheeks, coating his pink hole with excess amounts of saliva. While Dean’s head was bobbing up and down, Seth was spitting. The blonde couldn’t help but shiver once the warm liquid dripped down to his sack. 

 

**SMACK!**

 

A part of the punishment. Whenever the ‘rider’, in this case, Dean, were to shiver or shake the ‘cleaner’, Seth, would have to spank until the movement stopped. Of course, it only created more movement. That's what it was intended for. 

“Look at you shaking.” Roman teased, nodding at Seth. Ordering another smack.

 

**SMACK!**

 

Another moan before Seth began to lick. Getting Dean’s hole ready for Roman to ravish. A part of Seth felt happy it wasn’t him being on riding duty. Dean tasted so sweet, body so warm and it amazed even themselves how tight they still were. They were having sex several times a day and since it was a punishment, Roman was no gentle lover. How the hell could they _still_ be tight?

 

  **SMACK!**

 

Moans vibrating around Roman’s cock only made him want them more. All Seth could do was deliver more smacks and spit. Dean was left to take the abuse and all he could do was suck off their controller. Crawling further down, slowly engulfing Roman before beginning to bounce. 

“C’mere, baby.” Pulling Seth down by his hair, the criminal crashed their lips together. Exploring every inch of the brunet’s mouth while the blonde wrapped around him perfectly. Breaking the kiss, he gave one final order. “Turn around. On all fours.” He was quick to obey. Letting out a gasp once he felt two wet fingers slide in and out of him. “You like that, baby?” His moans were all he needed for a response. Perfect rhythm. Every time Dean bounced up, Roman’s finger slid inside of Seth. 

“Probably wish these fingers were my cock, huh?” Beginning to play his little mind games with them. “Dean’s hoggin’ it right now.” The blonde was off in his own little world. Coated in sweat, panting like a bitch in heat and eyes glazed. Dean was long gone. “Bet you’re jealous.” Adding a third finger, as if he was prepping him. Moans filled the room and Dean sped up, getting Roman closer to the edge. Seth took those fingers, beginning to bounce back. Almost as if he was riding them. “Ride all you want but Dean still got the real thing.”

His teasing fell on deaf ears. So focused on trying to cum, they allowed the teasing to continue. That didn’t take long since a big cock and thick fingers were pounding against their prostates. Their moans became shouts of pleasure. “Don’t fuckin’ stop!” Giving Dean another smack before bouncing harder. 

 

 **SMACK!**  

 

“Cum up my ass, daddy!” 

 

**SMACK!**

 

“Fill me up!” 

 

**SMACK!**

**SMACK!**

**SMACK!**

 

Reaching out to hold Dean down by his hips, Roman shot a heavy load. “Oh, fuck! Shit! Your cum feels so good!” Nothing more but a shaking, quivering mess Dean was. Falling forward off Roman’s cock, lying on all fours. Hot seed dripping from his hole. 

“Seth. Now.” It wasn’t a smart idea to have Roman wait. Still lightheaded from his own climax he gripped Dean’s cheeks tight before his lips met with the oozing hole. Dean still tasted so sweet even though he was filled with hot cum. Slurping it all up, shoving his tongue deep inside. He hoped he’d always get ‘cleaning duty’. Waking up to ride a Samoan every day took a toll on him. Now Dean was going to know how it felt. He was already thinking of ways to make Roman cum all the time. Flexing his ass, tightening his hole around Roman, anything to trap Roman inside of him. 

His tongue thrusting in and out of Dean, trying to get out all the cum, eyes rolling in the back of his head, so dazed because of pleasure. All of it overwhelming to the point of them both falling face first in the sheets. Both of unaware of Roman smirking at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got anything to say? ^_^ Comment below!

**Author's Note:**

> You guys know what I like and what I want XD 
> 
> Comment below and leave kudos!


End file.
